1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a memory device for allowing memory deduplication therein, a computer system including the same, and operating methods thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Computer server machines may use virtualization technology to achieve fault tolerance and load balancing. Personal computers also use virtualization technology to run heterogeneous operating systems (OSs). In virtual environments, virtual machines use memory to run an OS. In these environments, both memory and central processing unit (CPU) cycles may be limiting. In a case where two or more OSs have pages with the same content, memory, data deduplication may be used to alleviate these limitations.
However, data deduplication is typically carried out by a CPU as an auxiliary task, which may not disrupt other tasks of the CPU. As a result, the data deduplication process may be slow.